1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus and a method of managing short message service (SMS) messages related to the settlement of payments using a hand-held phone (HHP).
2. Description of the Related Art
Currently, services for settling payments using HHPs are appearing. Since this service for settling payments has been developed, users can easily use this service and settle payments through the use of their portable HHPs Thus, the users are attracted to places selling mobile devices and service
Most settlement systems using HHPs concentrate on the settlement of a small sum, such as costs for purchases on the Internet For the settlement of payments via HHPs, charged contents are provided after a user's portable phone number and social security number are confirmed, and payment of the contents is charged with phone rates of the portable phone number. Here, information on the authentication of a user's status and the settlement results are transmitted using SMS. In other words, a purchaser receives settlement information in the form of an SMS message via HHP. However, a mixture of SMS messages related to settlements and other general SMS messages are received and stored together in the HHP, consequently creating inconvenience for the purchaser with regard to management of settlement-related SMS messages since the HHP does not provide a function for managing the settlement-related SMS messages. As a result, an additional problem results in which statistical information on the payment for the settlement, such as the sum of purchases made, must be determined manually.